Touch Me Once and You'll Know That Feel
by XiayuweLiu
Summary: ketika kau menyentuhku sekali kau tak akan bisa berpaling ! A HUNHAN STORY WARNING RATE M! NC 17 for EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA


FF HunHan "Touch Me Once and You'll Know That Feel "

Cast: HunHan

Genre: M-Preg, Romance etc

Rated : M

Author: Xiayuwe Liu

Don't COPAS! Don't forget for RCL and Enjoy it! ^_^

*Touch Me Once and You'll Know That Feel*

.

.

.

Bau asap rokok, aroma alkohol yang menyengat dan suara alunan musik yang begitu merusak gendang telinga bukanlah hal yang luar biasa bagi penikmat dunia malam bahkan semua itu merupakan rutinitas dan menjadi hal yang harus selalu dijalani.

Seorang pria bertubuh mungil nan cantik nampak melenggang masuk dengan tenang seolah suasana bising tersebut hanyalah angin lalu baginya, dengan pakaian casual yang dikenakannya membuat pria tersebut nampak manis, beberapa bodyguard yang menjaga pintu masuk itu nampak memberi membungkukkan badannya saat pria tersebut masuk, tanda bahwa ia bukanlah orang asing ditempat tersebut dan bukan orang yang sembarangan, ya itulah Xi Luhan atau yang akrab dipanggil DJ Lu, seorang DJ terkenal di Exodus Club, Club Bar terkenal di pusat kota seoul.

.

.

.

"ah lu.. akhirnya kau datang juga!". Ucap seorang pria tampan dengan tinggi yang menyaingi model, dialah Kris Wu sang pemilik Club ternama tersebut.

DJ Lu nampak tersenyum tipis menyambut Kris Wu.

"bagaimana kabarmu selama di Paris Lu? Menyenangkan?". Tanya Kris Wu. Yap, DJ Lu baru saja pulang setelah berada di paris selama 2 minggu karena sebuah undangan pesta sebagai DJ pesta tersebut.

"baik.. dan menyenangkan tentunya.. mereka benar-benar tau caranya menikmati pesta". Jawab DJ Lu sambil meneguk segelas kecil berisi whisky kesukaannya.

"apa kau kepincut salah satu pria bule dipesta lu?". Goda kris sambil menaik turunkan alis tebalnya.

DJ Lu tersenyum kecut, oh ya DJ Lu merupakan seorang Gay.. jadi tentu pertanyaan Kris bukanlah hal yang aneh untuknya.

"banyak yang menggodaku dan mengajakku tidur tapi tidak ada yang membuatku bergetar.. sepertinya aku tidak suka pria bule". Ucap DJ Lu sambil memainkan bibir gelas whiskynya.

"c'mon Lu kau membuatku tersinggung". Ujar Kris sambil bersidekap.

DJ Lu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Kris yang menurutnya kekanakan.

"ngomong-ngomong selama aku pergi apa ada hal menarik di club?". Tanya DJ Lu.

"nothing special, seperti biasa ada pelanggan yang tak bisa minum alkohol tapi memaksakan diri untuk mabuk dan membuat beberapa kekacauan kecil, sepertinya aku harus memperketat peraturan di bar". Jawab kris sambil menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"ah.. ada anak baru yang melamar menjadi dancer disini, kemampuannya sangat bagus.. apalagi wajahnya begitu tampan dan dance nya juga begitu menawan, baru sekitar seminggu ia bekerja disini tapi fansnya sudah banyak". Lanjut Kris.

"oh ya? Bagaimana bisa ia melamar kesini? Sejak kapan kau membuka lowongan kerja?ck".

"ia datang keruanganku dengan wajah datarnya memohon pekerjaan, ia bilang ia terluntang lantung di seoul karena hanya sebatang kara dan miskin.. yah dasarnya aku memang orang baik jadi aku memberinya pekerjaan sebagai pelayan, tapi ternyata ia mempunyai kemampuan dance yang bagus jadi aku menjadikannya sebagai dancer utama untuk bar ini". Jelas kris dengan sedikit membanggakan dirinya.

"siapa namanya?".

"Namanya Sehun.. Oh Sehun, ah jadwal tampilnya malam ini bersamaan dengan jadwalmu memegang kendali DJ, jadi kau yang akan mengatur musik untuknya nanti". Ucap Kris Wu.

DJ Lu hanya ber 'ohh ohh' ria, toh ia tidak begitu perduli dengan orang baru. Dengan langkah santai DJ Lu melenggang pergi keruangan khusus nya untuk sekedar beristirahat sebelum gilirannya tampil.

.

.

.

Sementara itu disebuah rumah mewah nan megah nampak terjadi kesibukan, banyak tamu dengan jas dan gaun mewah berdatangan kerumah mewah tersebut. Itulah rumah perdana menteri korea selatan, tuan Oh yang sedang melangsungkan pesta perayaan pernikahannya dengan sang istri yang ke 25, seluruh tamu yang datang merupakan deretan pejabat dan orang penting lainnya, maka tak heran pesta perayaan pernikahan ini terbilang mewah.

Seorang pria tampan nampak acuh melewati kerumunan tamu tersebut, ialah oh sehun anak tunggal dari perdana menteri Oh.

"mau kemana kau sehun?". Tanya sang perdana menteri yang memergoki sehun yang nampak hendak keluar dari ruangan.

"aku lelah appa.. aku ingin kembali ke apartemenku untuk beristirahat". Jawab sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"bersabar sebentar lagi pesta akan usai.. appa ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada seluruh kolega appa, sebagai seorang penerus perdana menteri Oh kau harus tampil juga sehun". Ucap sang appa.

Tanpa izin dari sehun, sang appa menarik lengannya untuk ikut dengannya.

Begitulah..

Sehun dididik untuk menjadi seorang politikus seperti sang appa, syukur-syukur ia bisa meneruskan sang appa menjadi seorang perdana menteri ataupun presiden? Yang jelas sehun merupakan obsesi terbesar keluarga Oh, sebagai pewaris tunggal keluarga Oh dikenal sebagai keluarga politikus maka tak heran jika Oh Sehun harus terpaksa ikut ke ranah politik seperti appanya.

"mohon perhatiaannya". Ucap perdana menteri Oh dengan suara lantangnya.

Semua tamu nampak fokus kepada sang perdana menteri.

"sekarang saya akan memperkenalkan putra tunggal saya Oh Sehun, sekarang ini sehun sedang menempuh pendidikan S3nya dibidang hukum, Sehun ini sangat cerdas dan teliti.. saya juga yakin suatu hari nanti Sehun bisa menggantikan saya menjadi seorang perdana menteri, bahkan mungkin seorang presiden korea selatan di masa yang akan mendatang? Saya mohon dukungan dari kalian semua atas putra saya ini". Ucap perdana menteri oh sambil menepuk punggung sehun dengan bangganya.

"Oh Sehun Imnida.. mohon bantuannya". Ucap sehun datar sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya didepan para tamu kehormatan perdana menteri oh.

Setelah acara mari saling mengenal atau tepatnya saling menjilat menurut versi oh sehun, ia pun segera pamit untuk meninggalkan acara.

Sehun terdiam sebentar setelah masuk kedalam mobilnya, memperhatikan rumah mewahnya yang masih ramai oleh tamu, entah apa yang ia fikirkan saat ini.. hanya saja ia begitu jenuh dengan semua kehidupan yang dijalaninya. Setelah berdiam cukup lama sehun pun melajukan mobilnya .. bukan menuju apartementnya, melainkan tempat kerjanya... tempat dimana ia menjadi dirinya sendiri, menjadi oh sehun yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil sportnya disebuah pusat perbelanjaan, sehun melenggang keluar dari parkiran tersebut, kesebuah club yang tak begitu jauh dari pust perbelanjaan tersebut.

"hai kau datang juga!". Sapa seorang pria kekar bertato saat sehun datang.

"hai.. maaf aku terlambat, aku harus mencuci beberapa pakaian di tempat laundry". Ucap sehun sambil menepuk pundak pria kekar tersebut.

"tak apa.. boss pasti memahaminya, kau memang pekerja keras! Aku salut padamu". Puji pria tersebut.

sehun pun tersenyum.

"baiklah, aku harus segera masuk dan berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu". Ucap sehun.

"ah benar.. sebentar lagi giliranmu bukan? Kau beruntung malam ini DJ terkenal club ini sudah datang dari paris dan dia yang akan menjadi pengatur musikmu nanti". Ujar pria tersebut.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu aku harus mempersiapkan tarianku lebih baik lagi". Ucap sehun semangat sambil melenggang masuk kedalam club.

Beberapa wanita meneriakkan nama sehun begitu sehun berada didalam club, tidak mengherankan nama sehun sudah begitu terkenal di club tersebut walau baru beberapa minggu menjadi penari di club tersebut.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya sehun menemui kris terlebih dahulu.

"maaf aku terlambat boss". Ucap sehun.

"ah kau sehun, tak apa .. toh memang belum giiiranmu tampil, aku mengubah jadwalmu agar tampil bersamaan dengan DJ utama club yang baru datang dari paris.. aku ingin melihat kolaborasi kalian pasti sangat sempurna". Ujar kris sumringah.

" benarkah? Aku menjadi tidak sabar untuk menari". Ucap sehun sambil menggerakkan sedikit tubuhnya.

Kris tertawa.

"bersiaplah ke panggung, aku rasa DJ LU sudah berada ditempatnya". Ucap kris sambil menunjuk kearah DJ Lu yang sedang mengotak atik peralatan DJ nya.

Sehun mengangguk kecil dan bersiap menuju panggungnya, panggung tempat ia tampil untuk menghibur pengunjur Exodus Club.

Saat melewati tempat DJ , sehun sedikit melirik kearah DJ LU yang nampak sibuk dengan alatnya. Namun cahaya yang redup tidak membuat kecantikkan yang terpancar di wajah DJ Lu sirna, justru terlihat begitu bersinar.

"cantik". Gumam sehun saat melewatinya.

.

.

.

"Oke! Ini dia saat-saat yang ditunggu oleh kita semua! Penampilan dari dancer utama exodus club Oh Sehun! Dan kali ini alunan musik pengiringnya akan dimainkan oleh DJ utama kita DJ Lu! Kolaborasi yang sempurna bukan? Oke tanpa basa basi lagi kita sambut penampilan OH SEHUN!". Teriak sang MC dengan semangat yang disambut meriah para pengunjung club.

Alunan musik khas DJ Lu mulai mengisi atmosfer club bersamaan dengan kehadiran oh sehun yang mulai meliukkan tubuh tingginya dengan begitu apik dan seksi dimata para wanita, jeritan histeris dari para pengunjung wanita mendominasi club, sedangkan para pria yang kebanyakan berstatus 'seme' pasti sibuk memperhatikan DJ LU yang begitu apik memainkan turntable dan vinyl didepannya, nampak begitu santai namun menghasilkan kombinasi musik yang senada dengan gerakan sehun seolah keduanya telah berlatih untuk penampilan tersebut.

Para pengunjung club memberi tepuk tangan meriah setelah sehun selesai dengan tariannya, begitupun untuk DJ LU yang nampak selalu memukau disetiap performnya.

Kedua mata sehun nampak tak lepas untuk memandang DJ LU yang baru turun dari podium, seolah terhipnotis sehun menghampiri DJ terkenal itu.

"penampilan yang memukau". Puji sehun begitu berhasil mensejajarkan diri dengan DJ LU.

DJ LU nampak melirik sehun dari atas sampai bawah.

"kau penari baru yang dipekerjakan kris?". Tanya DJ LU.

Sehun mengangguk.

"ya.. namaku oh sehun, aku penari baru di club ini yang dipekerjakan oleh Kris sajangnim.. senang berkenalan dengan mu DJ LU". Ucap sehun sambil menyodorkan tangannya bermaksud ingin berjabat tangan.

DJ LU nampak mengeryitkan dahinya sambil memandang tangan sehun yang menggantung.

"aku masih jetlag, dan butuh istirahat.. maaf berkenalannya nanti saja". Ucap DJ LU mengacuhkan jabat tangan yang diberikan Sehun dan pergi begitu saja.

Sehun nampak tersenyum kecil, walau ia diacuhkan ia dapat merasakan atmosfir yang berbeda dari DJ LU, dari pertama kali ia melihatnya di atas podium, bahkan matanya sempat mencuri pandangan kepada sang DJ saat perform tadi, ia benar-benar sudah tehipnotis oleh kecantikan dan manisnya DJ LU sampai ia lupa bahwa DJ LU merupakan orang pertama yang membuat hatinya berdebar bahkan saat tatapan pertamanya.

"wassup boy! Kau benar-benar keren malam ini!". Ucap kris tiba-tiba datang.

Sehun tersenyum.

"itu tidak sebanding dengan penampilan DJ LU.. aku hanya mengikuti irama yang ia mainkan saja". Jawab sehun rendah hati.

"kau memang selalu membuatku salut dengan kerendahan hatimu sehun ah, bagaimana apa kau sudah bertemu DJ LU?".

"sudah.. namun sepertinya DJ LU nampak masih lelah karena ia menolak untuk berkenalan denganku tadi". Ucap sehun lemah.

"ah benar.. dia baru sampai korea tadi siang pasti masih lelah.. ia cukup keras kepala untuk tetap datang ke club.. katanya ia rindu suasana club.. baiklah kau boleh istirahat dulu sebelum performmu yang kedua".

Sehun mengangguk kecil atas ucapan kris.

" _keras kepala dan begitu manis".gumam sehun._

.

.

.

Sementara itu disebuah ruangan, seseorang nampak terus memegangi dadanya, suara detak jantungnya tidak senormal biasanya.

"apa yang sedang aku fikirkan? Kenapa bisa dadaku begitu bergemuruh hanya karena melihatnya ? mengapa ia begitu memikat hatiku bahkan saat pertama kali melihatnya? Untung saja aku masih bisa profesional untuk tetap fokus dengan turntable ku, ini memalukan ketika aku harus mati-matian menahan gemuruh didadaku". Ucap orang itu bermonolog.

" _control dirimu xi luhan".ucapnya lagi._

Luhan, si pria tersebut nampak melihat banyangan dirinya dikaca ruangannya, wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia yakin ia sehat-sehat saja dan alerginya tidak sedang kambuh, namun mengapa wajahnya memerah seperti ini hanya karena melihat seorang oh sehun? Sungguh sehun benar-benar memikat hatinya terutama saat sehun meliukkan tubuhnya, ugh.. begitu sexy.. membuatnya penasaran seperti apa seorang oh sehun jika sedang melakukan sex? Ugh hentikan fikiran liar seorang xi luhan kali ini.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

" _ini tidak benar"._ Gumamnya , pasalnya belum pernah ada namja yang bisa membuat dadanya bergemuruh sehebat ini bahkan setelah ia mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai gay.

Dan mengapa luhan begitu yakin bahwa ia gay? Dengan berbagai alasan yang aneh, ia benci wanita, menurutnya wanita hanya membuatnya sakit kepala, tidak cocok dengannya dan juga karena ia begitu suka menonton film gay, membaca semua hal tentang gay, seringkali ia memikirkan bagaimana rasanya saat seorang seme membobol lubang seorang uke sepertinya-yah dia yakin bahwa ia seorang uke mengingat ia tau betul bahwa ia manis- , begitu banyaknya fikiran dikepala luhan tentang gay membuatnya penasaran juga untuk merasakan bercinta dengan seorang laki-laki, tapi luhan tidak ingin bercinta jika bukan dengan laki-laki yang ia cintai dan mencintainya dan sejauh ini belum ada satupun laki-laki yang menggodanya menjadi kriterianya sekalipun bule-bule diparis yang ia temui.

Luhan nampak membenahi sedikit tatapan rambutnya, ia harus segera kembali kepodiumnya untuk penampilan selanjutnya bersama-uhm- sehun.

"semangat DJ LU yang memukau!". Ucapnya percaya diri sebelum melenggang keluar ruangannya.

Alunan musik keras dari sound system club mulai terdengar begitu luhan keluar dari ruangannya. Hal yang biasa untuk seorang DJ LU.

"apa sekarang kau sudah baikkan DJ LU?". Tanya sehun yang tiba-tiba mendatangi DJ LU.

DJ LU nampak kaget namun tetap berusaha menenangkan diri, berterimakasihlah dengan lampu temaram club yang membuat wajah memerahnya tidak begitu kentara.

"ya lumayan". Jawab DJ LU singkat.

Tiba tiba sehun mengulurkan tangannya.

DJ LU mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

"ayo berkenalan DJ LU sunbaenim". Ucap sehun mengerti kebingungan DJ LU.

"ah.. kau masih mengingat perkataanku tadi rupanya.. baiklah aku Xi Luhan.. orang orang biasa memanggilku DJ LU, ya kau bisa memanggilku DJ LU saat bekerja dan memanggilku Luhan saat tidak bekerja, dan tidak usah memanggilku sunbaenim". Ucap DJ LU menyambut jabat tangan sehun.

Sehun nampak mengangguk senang dengan menampilkan senyumnya.

"senang berkenalan denganmu DJ LU.. aku oh sehun si penari baru di exodus club". Jawab sehun sumringah.

/ehem/

DJ LU nampak berdehem kecil karena tangannya belum dilepas oleh sehun.

"maaf". Sehun nampak kikuk.

"tak apa". Balas luhan tak kalah kikuk.

"eum.. maaf jika tidak sopan bertanya, tapi eum.. apakah kau ada waktu setelah tampil nanti?". Tanya sehun berusaha sesopan mungkin.

Luhan nampak bingung.

"eum.. aku hanya ingin mengajakmu sekedar berjalan-jalan ditaman yah... kita bisa membeli beberapa cemilan juga". Tambah sehun.

"untuk apa?"

"ya?".

"untuk apa kau mengajakku berjalan-jalan ditaman?".

Sehun mengusah tengkuknya.

"entahlah.. aku hanya ingin mengobrol dan mengenal lebih lagi tentangmu, eum.. itupun kalau kau mau". Ucap sehun memberanikan diri.

"eum.. begitu, baiklah,aku bisa.. kutunggu kau diparkiran nanti". Balas DJ LU sebelum meninggalkan sehun yang nampak tersenyum senang.

" _ia gila".fikir luhan namun tetap sambil tersenyum._

.

.

.

Setelah luhan memarkirkan mobilnya disebuah minimarket untuk membeli beberapa kaleng bir dan beberapa snack kedua nya memutuskan berjalan santai menuju taman yang tak jauh dari minimarket tersebut. Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari, namun taman tersebut masih cukup ramai pengunjung, belum lagi beberapa food truck berjejer rapi di sisi taman menjajakan makanannya.

"apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentangku?". Tanya luhan membuka pembicaraan diantara keduanya sambil membuka sekaleng bir dan meneguknya.

Sehun mengecap bibirnya setelah meneguk bir.

"entahlah.. aku rasa semuanya?". Ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

"menurutku kau begitu keren saat menjadi DJ dan menjadi pribadi yang hangat diluar pekerjaanmu.. walau awalnya kau bersikap acuh namun sebenarnya sangat ramah.. itu yang membuatku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi". Lanjut sehun.

"ck.. bagaimana kau bisa menilaiku ramah saat pertama kali bertemu ini? Kau aneh". Ucap luhan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku rasa tidak, entahlah saat pertama kali melihatmu dipodium kau benar-benar nampak memukau dan kau lebih memukau saat dilihat dari dekat". Ucapnya.

/blush/

Luhan dapat merasakan pipinya menghangat.

Dadanya kembali bergemuruh hebat.

" _inikah pria yang selama ini menjadi kriterianya? Secepat itukah?". Ucapnya membatin._

"apa kau gay?". Tanya luhan tiba-tiba.

Sehun nampak kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari luhan.

"kenapa kau nampak kaget? Aku bertanya apa kau gay?". Tanya luhan lagi.

Sehun nampak kikuk.

"eumm.. mungkin?". Jawab sehun asal.

"kau nampak tidak yakin". Koreksi luhan.

Keduanya terdiam.

"eum.. maaf jika aku tidak sopan.. tapi aku rasa aku gay setelah melihatmu". Ucap sehun.

Sekarang luhan yang nampak kaget.

"maaf". Ucap sehun lagi.

"bagaimana bisa?".

Sehun menatap luhan begitu dalam.

"aku tidak tahu.. tapi aku merasa jantungku berdebar begitu hebat ketika pertama kali melihatmu.. bukan hanya terpesona oleh keahlian mu dalam memainkan turntable atau karena kecantikanmu.. tapi kurasa semuanya yang ada pada dirimu.. memang ini terlalu cepat jika mengatakannya dengan orang yang pertama kali kau temui.. tapi ini benar adanya.. aku benar-benar menyukaimu... ah tidak, aku mencintaimu". Jelas sehun dengan wajah seriusnya.

Luhan mencari celah kebohongan dimata sehun, namun ia nampak tidak menemukannya. Sehun berkata apa adanya dan begitu jujur.

Luhan tersenyum.

"ayo ikut aku!". Ucap luhan semangat menarik lengan sehun.

Sehun nampak bingung namun ia tetap mengikuti luhan yang menuju mobilnya.

Luhan memacu kendaraannya dijalan yang lengang kesebuah apartemen mewah, memarkirnya di basement dan menarik sehun dengan tidak sabaran.

Sehun sebenarnya bingung, namun ia tetap mengikuti arah langkah luhan tanpa bertanya apa-apa.

Setelah menekan password apartmentnya, luhan menyuruh sehun untuk duduk di sofa.

"ada apa? Jujur saja aku tidak begitu mengerti".tanya sehun.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya memainkan ujung baju yang ia pakai.

"lu?". Panggil sehun khawatir sambil memegang kedua pipi mulus luhan.

Luhan menatap kedua mata sehun dalam.

"ada apa? Apa pernyataanku tadi mengganggu fikiranmu? Aku minta maaf karena lancang berbicara tidak sopan begitu". Ucap sehun lagi.

"tidak.. buka begitu.. hanya saja... ". Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya merapatkan tubuhnya kearah sehun dan mendekatkan kepalanya ketelinga sehun.

"kau bilang kau mencintaiku bukan? Aku tau ini juga terlalu cepat untukku... tapi aku selalu memiliki keyakinan pada diriku sendiri, aku seorang gay sehun.. tapi belum sekalipun merasakan getaran dengan seorang laki-laki dan aku membenci wanita.. aku bertekad akan menyerahkan tubuhku kepada seseorang yang bisa mencuri hatiku untuk pertama kalinya dan itu adalah kau". Bisik luhan begitu lembut terdengar ditelinga sehun.

Luhan menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari telinga sehun, sehun nampak masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

DJ LU menyukainya juga? Bahkan ingin menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk sehun? Ingatkan sehun untuk memanggil dokter pribadinya nanti.

Luhan nampak menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir, takut pernyataan yang ia katakan justru malah membuat sehun tidak nyaman.

"lu". Panggil sehun perlahan.

Luhan nampak mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sehun.

Sepersekian detik keduanya saling terhipnotis sampai akhirnya sehun mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya, menyatukan bibir nya dengan bibir luhan dan menyesapnya secara perlahan.

Awalnya luhan nampak kaget karena ia belum siap, namun ia benar-benar terbuai oleh ciuman yang manis dari seorang oh sehun, bibir sehun begitu manis melumat habis bibir milikinya, menyesapnya dengan kuat bahkan lidahnya pun mulai ikut bermain didalam rongga hangat milik luhan, mengajak lidah luhan untuk bermain dengan lidah sehun, saling menukarkan saliva. Atmosfir diruangan tersebut nampak panas seolah ac di ruangan tersebut tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

Keduanya melepas pagutannya dengan terengah-engah berlomba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya selepas ciuman panas yang cukup lama mereka lakukan.

Sehun menatap wajah sayu luhan dengan poni yang berantakan, begitu seksi dan manis disaat yang bersamaan.

Sehun kembali mencumbu luhan, namun kali ini kedua tangannya ikut 'aktif' bergerak-gerak dibalik baju luhan, luhan nampak bergerak tidak nyaman karena sentuhan-sentuhan yang sehun berikan.

Sehun nampak beralih mengecupi leher sensitif luhan dan sedikit menyesapnya.

"ahhhh". Desahan tak tertahan keluar dari bibir luhan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya saat sehun menyesap leher putihnya.

Kedua tangan sehun beralih kebokong berisi milik luhan, meremasnya dengan gemas.

Luhan benar-benar merasa diawang-awang dengan semua sentuhan yang sehun lakukan, ia merasa miliknya sedang tegang saat ini.

"khuu mohoonn bhukkaa celanakuhh sehunaahhh". Pinta luhan dengan bibir bergetar.

Sehun mencium singkat bibir luhan sebelum akhirnya ia membuka celana panjang luhan sekaligus, menampilkan luhan junior yang mungil sedang menegang.

Sehun nampakmenatap luhan sebentar untuk memastikan apa yang akan ia lakukan akan membuat luhan baik-baik saja.

Setelah mendapat anggukan lemah luhan, sehun kemudian memasukkan junior mungil luhan kedalam mulutnya, tidak begitu sulit baginya untuk memasukkan junior mungil tersebut, mengulumnya dan sedikit menggigitnya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, ia merasa dibawah sana akan meledak.

/crroott... crooottt.../ sperma putih luhan keluar begitu saja memenuhi mulut sehun, sehun pun dengan senang hati menelannya tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

Luhan nampak lega setelah mengeluarkan spermanya namun ia menginginkan yang lebih dari ini!

Namun..

Sehun nampak bangkit dari kegiatan –mari menghisap junior mungil luhan- menarik celana luhan kembali.

Luhan nampak kaget.

"kenapa kau memakaikan celanaku lagi?". Tanya luhan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"maafkan aku luhan.. aku rasa ini belum saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya.. kau harus meyakinkan dirimu dulu.. aku tidak ingin melukai orang yang aku cintai". Ucap sehun sambil mencium pucuk kepala luhan dengan lembut sambil berpamitan pulang.

Luhan nampak terdiam seorang diri. Bukan.. bukan begini yang ia mau.. luhan sudah berekspetasi tinggi bahwa sehun akan menggagahinya, membobol lubang miliknya malam ini juga, bukan seperti ini.. ingatkan sehun bahwa luhan mengatakan akan memberikan tubuhnya kepada sehun. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri? Luhan sudah yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau ia akan menyerahkan diri kepada sehun. Tapi apa yang sehun lakukan padanya?

.

.

.

TBC!

Jengggjenggjengg maafkeun jika kurang memuaskan, Ncnya di pending karena pengen greget aja :D sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^


End file.
